Eternity Sucks
by Alexzandira Agent of Twilight
Summary: Yutada's Poem from chapter 4 of DKRKM! You wanted it The oringal version of Eternity Sucks by me and Yomodoxie well here it is! This is how the world will end KH style. This is some you can show to your teachers and fellow pears and every one at Jahovas W


Eternity Sucks

By: Yomodoxie and Rain

"You never really understand it until it hits you…

You think you know what your getting into truth is…

You don't…….."

"If one could live forever then the world will be over populated and then it would turn into a huge Donner Party cause there wouldn't be enough food for all the people…Not to mention how crowded it would be….."

"It would be so Goddamm funny if Shakespeare was living in the 20 first century…"To be or not to be" would most likely look like this to our modern eyes, "If you not gonna be dat den wat are yous gonna be?"…Now replace Shakeie-san with French Queen Marie Antoinette…Now this is my idol right here but don't dis her….Marie was a Shopaholic when she was queen cause' she didn't know how to rule a country like France good……So she most likely vented out her frustration on Shopping using the tax payers money instead of her own…..And for that she was killed and the last words that came from her mouth were ironically "Sorry I stepped on your shoe Misour"……..Or so I've heard……

Now if Marie were alive today she most likely would be the next Paris Hilton..Own Macys, Saks Fifth avenew, and any major shopping place…..and New York would be called "New France" cause the Stute of liberty came from France and Marie would own it……

Now to the matter of Japan and China's Tokyo and Hong Cong……Since Tokyo is so dammed Hi-tech its just a matter of time before they take over America and after America is gone get rid of the United Kingdom and France and the world is theirs for the taking….

Did you know that Most of the thing we use comes from either Japan or China…… All the cool RPG's like Kingdom Hearts (Power of da Keyblade Roxs Go Soul Eatter!) Final Fantasy (Onimislash yer backside with Masumune) and Star Ocean: Till the end of Time (Albel rox da hisous!)…Were made in Japan..

The cool manga….Japan got that too but Korea don't like that and plus they realized that Japan's gonna take over the world anyway so its best to be one the cool side with them like China in that they also took to manga…..America saw this trade and was all "shit shit shit we need to get on Japan's good side too so we can blow them up again like in Pearl Harbor and copy their shit so we can look cool to the United Kingdom and make Korea feel like Bastards!"

And you know what the funny thing about this all is…..

It worked like a charm……

I hate Bush…why cause he's against Gay marriage….Al Gore shoulda won but you know he did but Bush cheated and we all ready got though 4 fucking years with 9-11 and all now us poor Americans must go through another 4 damm years again…Life is screwed…

But even with all these problems we still live on……We have vivid thoughts on our world and how to save it and change it and all that crap….But ya know the world might be a better place if everyone just obeyed Japan……..I know a lot of people that would make great rulers…

People that Rule (Or want to rule….)

From Destiny Islands

Zexion (Clever little…..)

Vexen (Smart-Ass Zex still rules…)

Lexaeus (J/k, he sucks BIG TIME!..ugly haired bastard.)

Axel (Ruler of The Flames in hell)

Larxene (she made me put her here….)

Marluxia (Gota love the flowers..)

Kadaj (Talk about HOT STUFF..)

Cloud Strife (Big-ass sword+himMajor ass woppins'..

Vincent Valentine ( …spokefest..)

Loz (Lookin' good for a old guy..)

Yazoo (Are you related to Septh dude?)

Zack (Why did ya let Clo take the damm sword!...)

Aeris (was your name bitch Aerith or Aeris!..)

Yuffie Kisaragi (Teenage hottie ninja girl..)

Selphine Tilmitt (Happy dance!)

Irvine Kinneas (He's cool..)

Zell Dincht (Dumbass leave Squall alone!)

Quistis Trepe (My milkshake brings all da boys to da bar..)

Seifer Almasy (Scaring Squall's face..glad he got you back)

Laguna Loire (I'm too sexy for my clothes too sexy to…)

Gippel (Gippmister!)

Baralai (Bail Are I)

Squall Leonheart (Squally-bird, Leon so Wee!)

Sora (Cuteness glorie!)

Riku (So Tempted to touch…)

And finally with no further adieu I present you with the ultimate ruler, bringer of destrtion, One winged Angel of Death, Big ass sword wielding', Silver haired monstrosity called:

Lord Septhroith….dun dun dunnnnnnnn!

People you don't know from The Twilight Islands

Kurama

Yoko Kurama

Hiei

Yuna

Rikku

Paine

Inuyasha

Tsukasa

Subaru

Bulmung

Mimiru

Yutada Menine

Momorie Ashou

Akudoshi Lafada

Hekudoshi Natide

Utada Hikaru

Albel Nox

Nel Zelpher

Fayt Leingod

Sophia Esteed

Cliff Fittir

Maria Traydor

Peppita Rossetti

Roger S. Huxley

Mirage Koas

Naraku

And with out further adieu I give you the Ice pop prince him self…

Lord Sesshomaru

And that is my list of people who can and would rule the world in Japan and two people who would rule it from Germany…….but if the world was ruled by Septhroith and Sesshomaru with Ansem…..We'd all be dead by the year 2000 and the thing is it already passed so that means they don't rule the world yet and we are spared a few more years……

But all in all I must say that even in the end when we think all is right the truth of the matter really is that….

_Eternity _** Sucks!**

Thank you and good bye!

AN: This was created for the main perpous of giving teachers something to think about when they try to give us poor kid tests..and to make who ever is reading this the laugh of a life…..This just shows how much time 2 anime freaks have on their hands….This was created for Rain's school porty competition as well! But anyways stay tuned for part two of Eternity Sucks: The Hair and Weapons Debate! How do those bishies keep their the way it is? Spiky, defining the laws of gravity, so shiny you could see your self clearly, Impossible natural colors and the ever famous Silver/White hair will be desuced as well as who has the better weapon Cloud or Septhroith, Squall or Seifer, Riku or Sora? All the answers shall be here! And also be sure to go to  to see if we've posted it there first!

PS from Yomodoxie : I rule you suck the only reason I didn't add my name to the list is cause Rain-chan won't let me… She said I was too crazy….Oh well if you have any one else you wanna add to da list tell us in your review and we shall see if they are worthy of my praise here are the list of peeps that we forgot to add:

Tidus

Ansem

Auron

Bakura

Rain

Yomodoxie

Riuku

Karasu

Sishiwakkamaru

Itsuki

Dark

Raenef

Eclipse

Ceres

Akasha

Lestat

Freddy

Jason

Chuckie

The thing from "The Grudge"

Marshal Manthers

Recca

Tokiya

Setsuna

Alexiel

Vash

Legato

Knives

Wolfwood

Yukino Mizawa

Amy Lee

Origa

Ilaria Graziano

Yoko Kanno

Maaya Sakamoto

Hayden Lunar ( The worlds Sexiest Teen alive)

And last but not least

The Nut jobs at Adult Swim who once said too many time that they Hate Anime…….


End file.
